Turning Tides
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Nach Jeans Tod ist nichts mehr so wie es einst war. Trotz des schmerzvollen Verlustes muss sich das Team der X-Men verbünden, um eine neue Bedrohung durch Magneto abzuwehren, die beide gefährdet: Menschen und Mutanten... r/r *plz*
1. Sleepless

**A/N: **_Hi Leutz! Ich habe mich auf Drängen einer Freundin hin dazu durchgerungen, eine X-Men Story zu schreiben *wohlgemerkt meine 1., also köpft mich nicht*, geplant ist sogar eine Trilogie...also ist diese Story der 1. Teil dazu...mmh...na ja, mal sehen wie sich das ganze entwickelt...würde mich über ein bisschen Schützenhilfe in Form einer Review sehr freuen *g* hier zunächst der Prolog... _

**Disclaimer**: Alles Marvel, nix mein...zunächst...*evil grin* btw das Haiku jeweils am Kapitelanfang habe ich selbst geschrieben *stolzsei* 

*** 

_**Turning Tides **_

**X°x°X **

**Prolog: Sleepless **

_Waiting in the dark,_

_Moons my only companion_

_In the cold of night. _

Die Leere machte ihn wahnsinnig. 

Nein, nicht nur die Leere. 

Die Stille trug auch zum größten Teil an seinem Gemütszustand bei. 

Wie viele Nächte lang hatte er nun schon kein Auge zugekriegt? Wie oft war er durch die Gänge von Xaviers Schule gewandelt und hatte auf den Morgen gewartet? Logan hatte es aufgegeben mitzuzählen. Manchmal hatte er sich noch stundenlang in seinem Bett hin- und hergewälzt, an anderen Nächten war er gar nicht erst in sein Zimmer gegangen, sondern hatte einsam auf dem Balkon seine Zigarre geraucht und dem Mond zugeschaut, wie er seine Bahnen über den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel zog. 

Egal wie viele Sterne auch noch so hell leuchten mochten, sie erreichten Logans Auge nicht in diesen trostlosen Stunden. Für ihn war der Glanz und die Pracht des Himmels gestorben. Gestorben mit Jean. 

Die Lücke, die sie hinterließ, riss eine tiefe Wunde in sein Herz. Der Schmerz lag noch tief. So tief, dass er manchmal glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Nach außen hin gab er sich wie immer. Der unnahbare Logan, ein Einzelgänger, ein wirklich harter Kerl. Und harte Kerle weinten nicht. Harte Kerle hatten keine Gefühle. Zeigten sie zumindest nicht. Hatte er Jean dann wirklich geliebt, wenn er jetzt nicht einmal trauern konnte? _Liebe_. Dieses Wort existierte für ihn nicht. Die Liebe war nur eine Illusion, die einen von wichtigeren Dingen abhielt, eine Illusion, die wehtat. Logan kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Whiskyflasche. Er bunkerte den Schnaps in seinem Schrank, schließlich war dies eine Schule und keine Bar für minderjährige Mutanten mit Alkoholproblemen. Logan grinste schief, betrachtete die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit im kalten Licht des Mondes. Hätte er den Alkohol nicht gehabt, wäre er völlig durchgedreht. Nichts hätte ihn eigentlich mehr in dieser Schule halten können, viel zu peinigend war diese Umgebung für ihn. 

Jedes Möbelstück, jeder so vertraute Raum erinnerten ihn an Jean, an Jean, die er so verzweifelt zu vergessen versuchte. Vielleicht hätte er gehen sollen. Aber wohin? Mit Stryker, um endlich Antworten auf die offenen Fragen seiner Vergangenheit zu erhalten? Dann hätte er wenigstens nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie Jean starb. Ja, er hätte viel eher einsehen müssen, dass sie Scott liebte und nicht ihn. Er hätte einfach davonziehen sollen. Egal wohin, egal mit wem. Aber Logan wusste, dass diese Ignoranz falsch und tödlich gewesen wäre. Außerdem schuldete er es Rogue, da zu bleiben. Einfach wegzulaufen war schließlich nicht mehr das Motto seines Lebens. Logan ließ die Flasche zu Boden sinken, seine kräftigen Finger umfassten den Flaschenhals. Es war Sommer hier, in Neuengland und dementsprechend waren die Nächte angenehm. Mit einem dünnen, weißen T-Shirt und einer teilweise zerrissenen Jeans bekleidet, saß Logan wie sooft auf dem Balkon, von wo aus er den gesamten Park beobachten konnte. Er genoss die Abgeschiedenheit dieses Platzes und die Einsamkeit der Nacht, obgleich sie ihm auch schmerzte, ihn um seinen Schlaf brachte. 

Die Erinnerungen an Jean spukten in seinen Gedanken umher wie ein ruheloser Geist, er hatte seinen Halt mit ihr verloren, die Hoffnung, die er in sich trug, um sich selbst zu finden, war nur noch ein verblassendes Bild der Vergangenheit. Logan schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ließ diesen anschließend in seinen Nacken sinken und seufzte leise. Er war nun wirklich nicht der Typ zum melancholisch sein. Dazu war er, abgesehen von seinem Charakter, auch viel zu betrunken. Wieder ein schiefes Grinsen, dann schloss er einen Moment lang die Augen. 

Sein feines Gehör nahm den entfernten Gesang einer Nachtigall wahr, Grillen zirpten im hohen Gras, ein seichter Nachtwind wehte, erfüllte die Luft mit dem Geruch unterschiedlicher Gräser. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das Logan hörte. Und das er roch. Es war ein seltsam stechender Geruch, viel zu intensiv als dass er ihm hätte verborgen bleiben können. 

Schwefel. 

Jemand näherte sich ihm, doch Logan hielt die Augen geschlossen, verließ sich voll und ganz auf seine anderen, ausgeprägten Sinne. Er konnte keinen Laut mehr vernehmen, so sehr er sich auch darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte. Aber es war jemand da und er stank wie frisch aus der Hölle emporgestiegen. Hey, hast dus schon mal mit nem Deo probiert?", grummelte Logan halblaut und öffnete dann seine Augen wieder. Vor ihm auf der Balkonbrüstung hockte Kurt. Wie er es erwartet hatte. Er blickte ihn fragend an mit seinen leuchtend gelben Augen. Natürlich stank nicht er selbst nach Schwefel, viel mehr die Materie, die er hinterließ, wenn er seine Teleporterfähigkeiten anwandte. Guten Abend. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich störe", sagte er vorsichtig. Obwohl er nun schon mehrere Wochen unter den X-Men an Xaviers Schule war, verhielt sich Kurt noch sehr zurückhaltend, viel zu scheu gegenüber den anderen. Seine Höflichkeit amüsierte Logan immer wieder. Wenn er einen Arschtritt kassieren würde, so würde Kurt sich wohlmöglich auch noch entschuldigen, dass sein Hintern zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt am besagten Platz des Trittes war. Dieser Gedanke ließ Logan leise auflachen, was Kurt nur noch mehr verwirrte. Ich dachte, du könntest ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen", sagte er dann leise und Logan beobachtete den dunkelblauen, von unzähligen selbstzugefügten Narben gezeichneten Mutanten aus den Augenwinkeln. 

Ach, und wie kommst du darauf?" Kurt sprang von der Brüstung auf den Balkon und ließ sich aus sicherer Entfernung zu Logan auf dem Boden nieder. 

Nun, weil du Nacht für Nacht hier draußen sitzt und dich betrinkst", stellte Kurt fest. Man sollte dich _Observer_ und nicht _Nightcrawler_ nennen", murrte Logan trocken und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Whiskyflasche. Ich glaube nicht, dass das die richtige Art zu trauern ist", sagte er noch leiser, fast so, als wäre er ängstlich. Logan bedachte ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick. Ach und was schlägst du vor? Soll ich etwa ein Gläubiger werden wie du? Weißt du, was dir nur noch fehlt? Eine Priesterkutte und ein anderes Gesicht, Teufelchen. Dann würdest du den perfekten Pfarrer und Seelsorger abgeben. Blöd, wenn man nur als Gottesfürchtiger aussieht wie Luzifer persönlich" 

Warum sagst du immer so etwas gemeines?", murmelte Kurt, sichtlich verletzt durch Logans Worte. Er war er letzte, der etwas für seine Mutation konnte. Weil ich ein herzloser Idiot bin", erwiderte Logan knapp, doch ohne ein Anzeichen von Reue in seiner Stimme. Kurt legte den Kopf schief. Die ganze Zeit, die er nun schon hier an Xaviers Schule für Begabte lebte, hatte er nie wirklich ein Wort mit Logan gewechselt. Doch es war seine Neugier gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn du dich so definieren möchtest", sagte Kurt dann provozierend und musterte den griesgrämigen Mutanten eindringlich. Wenn es dich glücklich macht", knurrte Logan und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, die nur noch zu einem Viertel gefüllt war. Eine ganze Weile herrschte dann Schweigen zwischen den beiden, Kurt starrte nur apathisch auf den Boden, Logan wand den Blick von dem Teleporter ab, benahm sich, als wäre er gar nicht da. Ich wünschte, sie hätte es mich tun lassen", sagte Kurt traurig, sah aber nicht zu Logan auf, der ihn nun anschaute. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie holen können, bevor der Fluss sie mit sich riss" 

Logan erwiderte nichts, ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals bei Kurts Worten. Der bittere Geschmack von Trauer übermannte ihn, verdrängte den tröstenden Alkohol aus seinem Kopf. Ich bete jede Nacht für sie", fuhr der schüchterne Mutant fort. Logan nahm einen weiteren Schluck, wollte den Schmerz in seiner Seele fortspülen und Kurts Worte ignorieren, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Jean hat sich geopfert, damit wir überleben. Ich glaube, sie wusste genau, was sie tat. Ich bewundere ihren Mut", Kurt suchte Logans Augen, doch dieser starrte nur auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. 

Jean hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so gehen lässt, Logan" 

Ach, und woher weißt du das? Hattest du eine göttliche Eingebung?", Logan musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu werden, all die Wut und die Trauer, die sich über die Wochen in ihm aufgestaut hatte, überwältigte ihn in diesem Moment. Es ist nicht mein Glauben, der mich davon überzeugt. Jean ist tot, aber du lebst. Und du musst weiterleben, auch ohne sie...deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen" 

Logan sah Kurt mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. Hatte er geahnt, wie er sich wirklich fühlte? Hatte er gespürt, dass Logan seinen Lebenswillen nach und nach verloren hatte? Dass er manchmal sogar daran dachte, einfach einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen? Als ob dies so einfach gewesen wäre, denn seine Mutation verhinderte jegliches Vorhaben fast gänzlich. Aber er hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Noch würde es etwas für ihn zu tun geben...und wenn es nur darin bestand, Cyclops auf die Palme zu bringen. Wirklich, du solltest Priester werden", seufzte Logan leise, als ob ihm Kurts Worte nicht nahe gegangen wären. Das wollte ich eigentlich auch, aber dann bin ich im Zirkus gelandet", sagte Kurt fröhlich lächelnd. Was für ein Meinungsumschwung", murmelte Logan und zog die linke Braue hoch. Kurts Lächeln wurde schwächer, trauriger. Nur im Zirkus hat man mich akzeptiert, so wie ich bin..." 

Logan murrte nur leise, er war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für Gefühlsduselei und er war auch nicht der Typ, jemanden zu trösten. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst trösten. Man wird uns nirgendwo wirklich akzeptieren unter den Menschen. Je eher du das begreifst, desto leichter wird es, damit umzugehen." 

Kurt sah Logan fassungslos an, doch dieser erhob sich und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Brüstung, trank die Flasche gänzlich aus. Dann warf er Kurt noch einen letzten, abschätzenden Blick zu und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, ließ ihn allein auf dem Balkon zurück. 

Kurt sah einsam auf zu den Sternen, der Wind strich über sein schwarzes, leicht gelocktes Haar. Traurig reflektierten seine raubtiergleichen Augen den sanften Schimmer des Sternenlichts. Logan hatte in einem Punkt recht – so schnell würden die Menschen ihn und die anderen Mutanten nicht akzeptieren. Doch Kurt wusste, dass es sich lohnte, dafür zu kämpfen. Solange er seinen Glauben hatte, solange trug er auch Hoffnung in seinem Herzen. 

Egal, was kommen mochte. Er schloss die Augen und teleportierte sich in sein Zimmer, auf dem Balkon blieb dort, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte, eine kleine Schwefelwolke zurück, die langsam zum Himmel emporstieg und sich auflöste wie dünne Nebelschwaden. Irgendwann würden sie akzeptieren lernen. Früher oder später... . 

**X°x°X **

Am nächsten Morgen saß Logan in der Küche, als die ersten Schüler aufgestanden und zum Frühstück heruntergekommen waren. Bobby war einer der ersten, die den mürrischen Logan begrüßten, gefolgt von Rogue. Beide ließen sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch nieder und plauderten gut gelaunt auf ihn ein. Hast du dir wieder einmal die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen?", fragte Bobby und biss genüsslich in sein Schinkensandwich hinein, worauf Rogue ihm einen belehrenden Seitenstoß mit dem Ellenbogen gab. Sieht man mir das etwa an?" 

Ich würde _nein_ sagen, wenn deine Augenringe nicht markanter wären als Professor Xaviers kahler Kopf", grinste Bobby vergnügt und erntete dafür einen weiteren Hieb von Rogue. Bobby, das reicht jetzt", doch Logan sah, dass sich Marie auch ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Meine Augenringe sind meine geringste Sorge", murmelte Logan knapp und stützte den Kopf in seine Hand. Bobby und Marie hielten inne. Normalerweise hatten sei einen schlagfertigen und trockenen Kommentar wie gewöhnlich erwartet, doch an diesem Morgen schien Logan nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, ungewohnt verschlossen. Da hast du recht, Kumpel", hörten sie plötzlich Scott sagen, der soeben in die Küche getreten war. 

Was liegt an, Strahlemann?", seufzte Logan und drehte sich zu Scott um, der einen Umschlag in der Hand hielt. Wenn du schon die ganze Nacht herumlungerst, könntest du wenigstens aufmerksam sein", Scotts Stimme war von Wut erfüllt und Logan warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Wieso, hat jemand die Reifen deines Motorrades zerstochen?", seufzte er und Bobby und Marie verbissen sich ein Lachen. Scott erwiderte nichts, sondern ließ nur den Umschlag vor Logan auf den Tisch fallen. Diesen Brief hat Professor Xavier heute Morgen auf seinem Fensterbrett gefunden...er ist von Magneto" 

Magneto kann schreiben?", murrte Logan nicht wirklich begeistert und öffnete den Umschlag, zog das weiße, makellose Blatt Papier heraus. 

_Hallo Charles, alter Freund!_

_Mit Bedauern habe ich erst kürzlich erfahren, dass deine zielstrebige Schülerin Jean dahingeschieden ist. Sie hätte wirklich etwas aus sich machen können. Wirklich tragisch, aber so ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Mutanten sterben, Mutanten werden geboren. _

_Übrigens entwickelt sich Pyro prächtig. Wie schade, dass du sein Talent nie wirklich gewürdigt hast._

_Du fragst dich sicherlich, weshalb ich dir schreibe. Nun, mir ist nur in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dir gratulieren sollte, da du ja meisterhaft verhindern konntest, dass das Registrierungsgesetz für Mutanten in Kraft gesetzt wurde. Du hegst immer noch diese naive Hoffnung, dass uns die Menschen nun akzeptieren, nicht wahr, Charles? Ich sage dir, auch wenn das Gesetz nicht tatkräftig ist, werden uns Menschen verabscheuen, werden sie uns ausgrenzen. Und weißt du auch warum, Charles? Weil sie Angst haben. Angst vor dem, was aus ihrer einst so vollkommenen, normalen Rasse geworden ist._

_Dabei wissen sie noch gar nichts von dem, was nach uns kommt. Diese Unwissenheit und dümmliche Angst werden sie alle noch teuer zu stehen bekommen. _

_Sieh dies als eine Warnung an, guter Freund. Als Warnung für die Menschheit mit all ihren Schwächen und ihrer unbegründeten Furcht, als Warnung für all die, die mit ihrer Intoleranz unser Dasein zerstören wollen und auch als Warnung für dich. Denn wendest du dich weiterhin den vergeblichen Versuchen zu, die Menschen zu bekehren, wirst du dies eines Tages bereuen. Vielleicht durch die nächste Generation, die wegen deinem gutgläubigen Handeln einer dunklen Zukunft entgegensieht. _

_Halte die Augen offen, Charles und gib Acht, wem du vertraust. Den Menschen, die uns alle am liebsten hängen sehen wollen oder den deinen, den Mutanten, welche die Zukunft sind und welche weitaus mächtiger sein werden als diese schwache Rasse, die sich homo sapiens" nennt?! _

_Schenke meinen Worten Gehör. Die Rosen blühen in diesem Jahr besonders früh._

_In Freundschaft verbleibe ich._

_Eric"_

Logan ließ das Blatt Papier zurück auf die Tischplatte sinken. Was hat dieser alte Drecksack denn jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte Logan und schob den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Der Professor berät sich soeben mit Storm. Hast du denn nichts mitbekommen? Ich dachte immer, dein Gehör und deine anderen Sinne wären so _geschärft_?", dieses letzte Wort sprach Scott so ironisch aus, dass Logan ihm nur ein provozierendes Grinsen schenkte. Ich habe gestern Nacht nichts gehört. Vielleicht lag der Brief schon viel eher da und ihr habts nur nicht eher mitgekriegt. Wäre er gestern Nacht eingetroffen, hätte ich es mitbekommen, es sei denn, Magneto benutzt seit neuestem Teleporterpost" 

Vielleicht hast du es nur nicht mitgekriegt, weil du zu betrunken warst", zischte Scott verärgert und trat an die Küchentheke. Hör mal, bin ich jetzt der Wachhund der Schule?", knurrte Logan genervt. Er hatte es satt, dass ihm ständig unter die Nase gerieben wurde, dass er zu viel trank. Weißt du nicht mehr, was geschehen ist, als du das letzte Mal auf die Kinder aufpassen solltest, als der Professor und ich bei Magneto und Storm und...und Jean in Boston waren?", Scotts Stimme wurde leiser, als er den Namen seiner Freundin aussprach. Wäre ich nicht da gewesen, wären _alle_ Kinder von Stryker gefangen genommen worden, nicht nur ein paar.", gab Logan wütend zurück. Scott hackte nun viel öfter auf ihm herum, vielleicht gab er ihm sogar die Schuld an Jeans Tod. Hey, kommt mal wieder runter, klar? Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", griff Bobby versöhnend ein, Viel wichtiger ist doch jetzt, warum Magneto diesen Brief geschrieben hat" 

Vielleicht war sein Telefon kaputt", murrte Logan, doch Bobby ignorierte diesen Einwurf. Was meint Magneto mit _Die Rosen blühen in diesem Jahr besonders früh."_?", fragte Marie, die nun auch den Brief Zeile für Zeile durchlas. Weiß nicht, dass er möglicherweise unter die Hobbygärtner gegangen ist?" 

Kannst du nicht einmal deine saublöden Kommentare stecken lassen?", fuhr Scott Logan plötzlich an. Wenn du dir ne ordentliche Brille aufsetzt, vielleicht...", gab Logan trocken zurück und stand dann auf und verließ die Küche. Marie schüttelte den Kopf. Was ist nur mit ihm los? Er ist so gleichgültig in letzter Zeit" Scott sah das Mädchen kurz an und sagte: Das fällt dir auch früh auf, Kleine" Daraufhin verließ Cyclops die Küche ebenso hastig, wie er sie betreten hatte, nahm den Brief mit sich. Bobby und Marie tauschten nur verwirrte Blicke. Die kriegen sich schon ein...irgendwann...", versicherte er ihr, doch Marie ahnte, dass sich etwas anbahnte, dass Magnetos Brief nicht bedeutungslos sein würde...und dass sie alle in Gefahr schwebten. 

_TBC..._

**X°x°X **


	2. Keep your eyes open

" CONTENT=""" CONTENT="" 

**A/N:**_ Wow, hi Leute! Ich war anfangs etwas unschlüssig, ob ich die Story wirklich posten sollte, aber anscheinend scheint euch zumindest der Prolog gefallen zu haben *g* Vielen Dank an __**Lale, DarkJessy, Demetra, Heneksnape und Starfish **für die anspornenden Reviews *freu*! Fanfiction.net hat mal wieder einen Knall, wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt haben werdet. Ein Großteil der Reviews, die an bestimmten Tagen abgegeben wurden, zeigt es einfach nicht an...aber hey, ich hab den Review Alert drin, d.h. jede Review wird mir zugemailt. Also ich kann sie auf jeden Fall lesen, ob die Webseite sie preisgibt ist ne andere Sache *grummel*...deswegen nicht verzagen und trotzdem reviewen *lol* Habt noch mal vielen lieben Dank, ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch :)_

**Disclaimer: **Wir wissen doch alle, wem diese liebenswerten Figürchen gehören, oder? *mir, mir, ganz allein...schön wärs...lol...* Nee, alles Marvel...wie immer *seufz* 

**X°x°X **

**Kapitel 1: Keep your eyes open**

_No dreams left to dream,_

_Only pictures black and white._

_Thats reality. _

Schon über drei Stunden lang saßen sie nun in dieser Art Briefingraum und äußerten sich nach und nach zu Eric Lenshers merkwürdigem Brief. Alle außer Logan, der ziemlich gelangweilt in den Raum starrte und an seiner Gürtelschnalle herumspielte, während Professor Xavier ernste Worte sprach. Ororo und Scott hörten aufmerksam zu, was der Mann im Rollstuhl zu sagen hatte, ebenso wie Kurt und Bobby. Nur Marie war es, die durch Logans abwesendes Verhalten abgelenkt wurde. Mit Sorge beobachtete sie, wie er scheinbar völlig desinteressiert an die Zimmerdecke starrte. Jeans Tod hatte Wunden in seiner Seele hinterlassen und ehe diese völlig geheilt waren, würden wohl viele Jahre vergehen. Rogue, darum kümmerst du dich am besten", hörte sie den Professor wie aus einer anderen Welt zu ihr sprechen. Sie wand den Blick hastig von Logan ab, der sie ebenso fragend musterte wie alle anderen. E...Entschuldigung...könnten Sie bitte wiederholen, was sie mir aufgetragen haben ich...ich...habe nicht aufgepasst", stammelte sie ein wenig verlegen, die blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr streichend. 

Hätte Scott nicht die Brille zum Schutz seiner Augen getragen, hätte man förmlich dokumentieren können, wie er die Augen verdrehte. Das scheint neuerdings in Mode zu kommen", murrte er vor sich hin und kassierte einen grimmigen Blick von Logan. Ich sagte, wir müssen Untersuchungen anstellen, was Eric mit seiner Formulierung meint, es mag sein, dass es ein Hinweis auf sein Versteck ist", sagte Xavier sichtlich angespannt. 

Reden wir gerade von **dem** Eric alias Magneto mit dem Blechbüchsenhelm? Also so verkalkt ist er auch noch nicht, dass er Verstecker mit uns spielen will und Hinweise auf seinen Unterschlupf preisgibt. Der Mann kann doch wohl noch 1 und 1 zusammenzählen und schlussfolgern, dass wir ihn sofort wieder einkerkern lassen würden", warf Logan ein und verschränkte die Arme. Eric ist nicht dumm, Logan, ich glaube, er bezweckt viel mehr als seine Worte auszudrücken vermögen. Es mag sein, dass er uns eine Falle stellen will...andererseits hat er sich nie gegen Mutanten gestellt...ich weiß einfach nicht, was er mit dieser Warnung bezweckt", Professor Xavier lehnte sich besorgt seufzend zurück. 

Dann finden wir es doch einfach heraus", sagte Logan knapp und erhob sich mit einem Male, machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Scott, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Für kleine Logans...aber du kannst gerne mitkommen", murrte er und trottete dann gelassen aus dem Konferenzraum. 

Scott schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich langsam nieder. Was hat er nur?", fragte Ororo sichtlich besorgt. Ich habe gestern Nacht mit ihm gesprochen", wollte Kurt erklären, doch zunächst war er eingeschüchtert von den vielen Blicken, die plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er hat es nicht direkt gesagt, aber ich glaube, er ist über Jeans Tod noch nicht hinweggekommen", fuhr er dann vorsichtig fort. Der Professor schaute Kurt nachdenklich an, der sogleich den Blick senkte. Scott presste die Lippen zusammen und schaute ebenso zu Boden. Selbst nach Jeans Tod hatte er noch immer dieses Gefühl, um sie kämpfen zu müssen. Noch immer war Logan da, der sich zwischen sie gestellt hatte. Ororo bemerkte die angespannte Sitzhaltung des Mutanten und legte sacht die Hand auf seinen Arm. Ich glaube, wir sollten eine Pause machen...", sagte sie dann, wieder an den Professor gewandt, der nur nickte. 

Die gegenwärtige Situation war deprimierend. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug für die X-Men gewesen wäre, eine der ihren sterben zu sehen, nein, Magneto musste zudem wieder irgendetwas aushecken, das ihnen schon bald Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, dessen war sich Xavier bewusst. Und Logan machte ihm immer noch Sorgen. Xavier seufzte und schloss einen Moment die Augen, er spürte, wie fast alle den Raum verließen, nur Kurt blieb an seinem Platz, schweigend, nachdenklich. 

Was bedrückt dich, mein Freund?", fragte Xavier ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Kurt sah den glatzköpfigen, an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Mann überrascht an und senkte daraufhin erneut unentschlossen sein Haupt. Ich frage mich manchmal nur, ob...ob...", murmelte er immer leiser und seine dämonenhafte Gestalt wirkte fast verletzlich, als er so bedrückt dasaß und nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Ob du sie hättest retten können?", endete der Professor für ihn den Satz und sah den Mutanten mit der dunkelblauen Haut eindringlich an. Kurt nickte nur. Seit Jean tot ist, ist die Stimmung unter den anderen...wie soll ich sagen...so angespannt", sagte er leise und seine gelben Augen schimmerten leicht, als die Sonne leicht den beschatteten Winkel des Raumes mit ihren goldenen Strahlen streifte. Jean hat eine große Lücke unter den X-Men hinterlassen, es ist schwierig, den Verlust einer so guten Freundin und Verbündeten zu verkraften. Gib dir nicht die Schuld an ihrem Tod, Kurt. Niemand ist dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, denn Jean wusste, was sie tat.", sagte Xavier, doch Kurt sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus. 

Ich weiß, dass sie sich ihrem Opfer bewusst war...aber...aber ich frage mich immer noch, ob ich sie nicht hätte retten können..." 

Xavier schüttelte den Kopf. Nein Kurt", sagte er nur und Kurt sah ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick an. Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, traten Ororo, Bobby und Scott wieder in den Konferenzraum. Die Pause war beendet, doch Rogue und Logan waren immer noch nicht da. 

**X°x°X **

Er musste einfach fort, einfach raus aus diesem engen Raum, egal wie wichtig auch die Besprechung war. Der Stuhl, auf dem Jean zuvor immer gesessen hatte, war nun leer, kein Wort hatte Logans Ohr erreicht. Jede Sekunde, die er in dem Zimmer verbrachte, quälte ihn, erstickte sein Gemüt. Wie lange würde er das hier noch aushalten? Umgeben von all den Erinnerungen, dem Schmerz...und vor allen Dingen von Scott. Er hasste ihn jetzt scheinbar noch mehr als zu Jeans Lebzeiten. Leise seufzend ließ er sich mit der Schulter voran gegen die Korridorwand sinken. Warum musste sie gehen, ihn einfach im Stich lassen? Die liebliche Mittagssonne umspielte sein Gesicht, formte Schatten und Licht gleichermaßen, doch schenkte ihm keinen Trost. 

Logan vernahm aus der Nähe ein leises Geräusch, wie Schritte, die so vorsichtig und leise waren wie die eines Einbrechers, der nicht erwischt werden wollte. Als das stille Knarren einer Fußbodendiele ertönte, wand sich Logan geschwind um, ließ seine Klauen rasant aus seiner rechten Faust schnellen, nur um festzustellen, dass es Marie war, die ihm gefolgt war und nun mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen vor ihm stand. Logan atmete deutlich hörbar aus und die messerscharfen Klingen glitten zurück in seine Haut. Was machst du denn hier, Kleine?", seufzte er, noch immer erschrocken. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht...ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, während ihr Herz sich von seinem rasenden Tempo erholte und langsam zu seinem gewöhnlichen Rhythmus zurückfand. 

Logan musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging und strich sich dann mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Mmh", machte er leise und wand den Blick von ihr ab, wollte gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. Logan, wo gehst du hin? Die Besprechung ist noch nicht beendet." 

Er warf Rogue nur einen abschätzenden Schulterblick zu, steckte dann eine seiner geliebten Zigarren in den Mund und entgegnete nichts als: Motorrad könnte mal wieder ein wenig Auslauf gebrauchen", dann ging er gemütlichen Schrittes zur Haupttür und schlug diese hinter sich zu. Marie stand einige Sekunden zögerlich da und als sie das tiefe Knattern des Motorrades wahrnahm, stieß sie nur einen leisen Seufzer aus. Was hatte dieser Dickschädel sich nur wieder in den Kopf gesetzt? Marie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Logan allein in der Gegend herumkurvte, wenn Magneto wirklich wieder etwas im Schilde führte. Und wenn Pyro an seiner Seite arbeitete. Der letztere Gedanke ließ das junge Mädchen erschauern. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie mit ihm und Bobby gemeinsam die meiste Zeit verbracht und geglaubt, gut mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Aber John war ein Mutant, der von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten zu sehr eingenommen war und viel zu leichtfertig mit seinen Kräften umging. Buchstäblich mit dem Feuer spielte. 

Marie hoffte inständig, dass John nicht irgendwann einmal etwas Schlimmes anrichten würde. Doch mit Magneto als Verbündeten war ihm nun alles zuzutrauen. Marie, wo bleibst du denn?", hörte sie plötzlich, wie Bobby ihr sanft ins Ohr hauchte, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Marie drehte sich nicht zu ihrem Freund um, ergriff jedoch seine Hand mit der ihren, welche durch einen Handschuh bedeckt war, drückte sie fest. Ist alles ok?", fragte er leise und sie nickte. 

Gehen wir zurück, die anderen warten schon", schlug Bobby vor und zog Rogue sanft mit sich, Wo ist Logan?" 

Er wollte an die frische Luft", murmelte Marie bedrückt, wissend, dass Logan noch immer um Jean trauerte und sie ihn nicht im geringsten trösten konnte. Er ließ niemanden an sich heran, nicht einmal sie, die glaubte, ihn am nächsten zu stehen. Bobby musterte sie neugierig, lächelte ihr dann aufmunternd zu und ging an ihrer Seite die Treppen hinauf zu Xaviers Versammlungsraum. Dort angekommen, ließ sich Rogue neben Bobby nieder und räusperte sich ein wenig. Wo ist dieser mürrische Kerl schon wieder hin?", fragte Scott sichtlich genervt von dem eigenwilligen Handeln des Mannes. Er ist nach draußen gegangen", meinte Bobby knapp und Marie lächelte in sich hinein. Glücklicherweise hatte Bobby _gegangen_ und nicht _gefahren_ gesagt, sonst hätte Cyclops wie sooft einen Wutanfall erster Klasse gehabt, bei dem Gedanken, dass Logan sein Schmuckstück von einem Motorrad fuhr. Xavier schien es zu missfallen, dass Logan sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, doch obwohl man es ihm ansah, was er dachte, äußerte er nichts dergleichen. 

Magneto hat einen Plan und wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Informationen sammeln, die uns nützlich sein können, dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Es ist eigenartig, dass Eric so tollkühne Unternehmungen wagt und derartige Briefe schreibt, wo er doch von der Bundespolizei gesucht wird wie der Staatsfeind Nummer eins. Das heißt, er muss sich seiner Sache, was immer diese auch sein soll, sicher sein. Ich möchte, dass wir alle Augen und Ohren offen halten und politische Einrichtungen und Menschen wie beispielsweise die Senatoren und den Präsidenten unter unseren Schutz stellen. Nicht offiziell, so viel Vertrauen haben die Menschen in uns nicht. Aber wir müssen Obacht geben, solange wir nicht genau wissen, welches As Eric diesmal im Ärmel hat", erklärte Charles Xavier mit ernster Miene. Scott nickte, versuchte wie immer angestrengt seine äußere Ruhe beizubehalten. Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, ihr drei werdet nach Washington fliegen und euch umsehen, Verdächtiges meldet ihr mir sofort.", beauftragte er seine Schützlinge, welche sich sogleich erhoben und den Raum verließen. 

Was ist mit uns?", fragte Rogue, die es nicht verstehen konnte, nicht mit auf die Mission mitgeschickt zu werden, jetzt, wo sie doch eine der X-men war. Bobby zog sie an der Schulter zurück, im Gegensatz zu ihr war er geduldig, was seinen ersten, größeren Einsatz betraf. Ich möchte, dass ihr Logan im Auge behaltet", sagte Xavier knapp. 

Wie bitte?", brach es aus Bobby hervor, der glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, Wir sollen auf ihn aufpassen? Aber er war es doch immer, der den Babysitter spielen durfte...das wird er nicht mit sich machen lassen und überhaupt, wieso...", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus, was Xavier zum Schmunzeln brachte. Weil er derzeit nicht mehr derselbe ist. Er weiß, was er tut, aber ich fürchte, seine Lebenseinstellung ist neuerdings von Gleichgültigkeit und Waghalsigkeit erfüllt. Das könnte ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen, vor allen Dingen, wenn er auf Magneto treffen sollte. Ich möchte, dass ihr ihm ungesehen folgt" 

Aber wir wissen nicht, wo er hinfahren wollte...außerdem wird uns Logan eher aufspüren, als wir ihn...", warf Marie überrascht von dem Auftrag des weisen Mentors ein. Xavier schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und sagte: Ich muss nicht immer Cerebro nutzen, um Mutanten zu lokalisieren. Logan ist noch nah...er fährt auf einer Landstraße entlang...Richtung Süden...nach Boston" 

Marie und Bobby tauschten besorgte Blicke. Ich glaube nicht, dass Logan begeistert davon sein wird, wenn wir uns an seine Fersen hängen...", murmelte Bobby nachdenklich, doch Professor Xavier bestand darauf: Ich muss sicher sein, dass ihm nichts geschieht, ich verlasse mich voll und ganz auf euch", fuhr er fort und Marie hatte erste Zweifel, ob der vorangegangene Elan im Bezug auf einen ersten Einsatz wirklich vielversprechend gewesen war. Logan war ein Einzelgänger und wie sie es noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, hasste er es, beschattet zu werden. Geht nun, ich werde mich dem Unterricht widmen. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt..." 

Schon klar, Professor", schnitt ihm Rogue das Wort ab, nickte Bobby zu und verließ mit ihm gemeinsam das Gebäude. Bekleidet mit Jeansrock und T-Shirt ließ sie sich auf der Beifahrerseite des Sportwagens nieder, an dessen Steuer sich Bobby gewagt hatte. Noch nicht all zu lang hatte er die Erlaubnis zum Fahren erhalten, aber die Praxis war es, die den Anfänger schulte. Bobby startete den Wagen, wies Rogue noch einmal darauf hin, sich anzuschnallen, was sie ohne zu zögern tat, und trat dann das Gaspedal voll durch. Professor Xavier sah die beiden nicht ganz ohne Sorge wegfahren, allerdings hatte er genug Vertrauen in seine Schüler, dass er optimistisch war. Hauptsache war, dass Logan nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet in seiner momentanen Gefühlslage. 

Ohne weitere Bedenken fuhr Charles Xavier mit seinem Rollstuhl zu den Unterrichtsräumlichkeiten. Heut war ein guter Tag für Physik. 

**X°x°X**

Der laue Fahrtwind war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der drückenden Hitze des frühen Nachmittages. Logan hatte sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt und fuhr mit Scotts Motorrad die Landstraße entlang, das einzige ihn umgebende Geräusch war das dröhnende Knattern der Maschine. Eigentlich hatte er gar kein direktes Ziel, aber vielleicht würde er unten in Boston eine unauffällige Kneipe finden und dort das ein oder andere Bier trinken. Logan warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Tachometer, dessen Nadel konstant auf 200 Meilen pro Stunde stehen blieb. Ein Glück, dass in dieser Region Polizeikontrollen rarer waren als Spirituosenläden und er somit nicht aufgefordert werden konnte, anzuhalten. 

Grinsend fuhr er weiter und spielte an Cyclops High-Tech-Schnickschnack herum. Damals, als er Richtung Norden nach Kanada gefahren war, hatte er allen möglichen Krimskrams an Scotts Motorrad ausprobiert, von einem Radio, das Logan entfernterweise an einen Bieröffner erinnerte bis hin zu einer Art eingebauten Sonnenblende. Blöderweise hatte an jenem Tag nicht gerade die Sonne geschienen und Logan wusste nicht, wie er dieses Ding wieder einfahren lassen konnte. Kurzerhand hatte er diese seltsame Erfindung von Scott ein wenig gekürzt. Wozu hatte man Adamantium in den Knochen? Unwillkürlich wurde Logans Grinsen beim Fahren breiter. Scott hatte es wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht bemerkt. 

Das Motorradfahren schenkte ihm auf irgendeine Weise eine Art innere Ruhe. Bald schon bog er auf den Highway ab. Nach einigen Meilen hießen ihn die Stadttore Bostons willkommen, Regenwolken schirmten die Sonnenstrahlen ab und hüllten die Stadt in eine blau-graue Silhouette. 

Ziellos kurvte Logan durch einige Gassen, die schiefen Seitenblicke neugieriger Passanten ignorierte er, als er schließlich an einer Art Kneipe zum Stehen kam. Vorsorglich ließ er die Maschine in einer Seitenstraße stehen und betrat schweigend die überfüllte Bar. Einige Männer drängten sich um einen kleinen, bunt flimmernden Fernseher, der ein Footballspiel übertrug, und schütteten Bier in Mengen in sich hinein. Wachsam schaute sich Logan zunächst um, ihn umgaben größtenteils männliche Leute, die meisten von ihnen unterhielten sich angeregt über Themen wie Automarken oder wie scharf doch die Kleine in der neuesten Playboy Ausgabe war. Andere saßen schweigend am Tresen, ein weiterer hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet, seine verkrümmten Finger umschlossen den Henkel des Bierglases, doch er selbst schlief tief und fest. Hey, Kumpel, kann ich dir helfen?", sprach ihn plötzlich der Barkeeper, ein älterer Kerl mit Holzfällerhemd und bereits ergrautem Haar, an. 

Gib mir ´n Bier", murrte Logan grimmig und ließ sich neben dem schlafenden Kerl nieder. 

Als ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde, nahm er gleich einen großen Schluck, ignorierte das penetrante Schnarchen seines Sitznachbarn und das Grölen der Massen, weil irgend so ein Hirni namens Greek soeben einen Touchdown erzielt hatte. 

Nebenbei lief in der nahegelegenen Küche der kleinen Bar das Radio, das die Geräuschkulisse nur noch verschärfte und Logan angestrengt versuchen ließ, den Lärm zu vernachlässigen. 

Hast dun Problem?", hörte er unerwartet jemanden hinter sich fragen, eine große, behaarte Hand umfasste seine Schulter. Nein, aber du vielleicht, wenn du deine verdreckte Hand nicht bald von meinem schönen weißen T-Shirt nimmst", erwiderte Logan ohne sich umzudrehen. Der Jemand hinter ihm schien sich förmlich an seiner Schulter festzuklammern, stützte sich darauf wie eine alte Dame auf ihren Krückstock. Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein Schnäpschen vertragen", lallte der Typ weiter herum und Logan bedachte ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Und du stinkst so, als könntest du keines mehr vertragen", murmelte er trocken und nahm einen Schluck. 

Hey, du willst doch nicht sagen, dass ich nichts vertrage...wir können das...gerne in einem Wetttrinken unter uns austragen", brabbelte der Kerl, der aus einer Entfernung von 2 Meilen gegen den Wind wie ein frisch geöffnetes Bierfass roch weiter und schwankte fast, als er von einem vorübergehenden Mann angerempelt wurde. Logan zog die Braue hoch, packte die Hand des anderen und drückte sie fest, bis der Freund des Alkohols vor Schmerz die Augen weitete. Wenn du zahlst", knurrte er und verstärkte den Druck auf die Hand des anderen, bis ein leises Knacken ertönte. 

Mittlerweile schien Logans Zähmung des widerspenstigen Trinkers mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen als das Footballspiel, denn fast alle Gäste hatten sich um die beiden versammelt. Einige grölten fröhlich Wetttrinken, wir wollen ein Wetttrinken", andere wiederum beobachteten mit fast ängstlichen Blicken, wie Logan immer fester die Hand des Angetrunkenen drückte. Er bricht ihm noch die Hand", hörte er einen jüngeren Kerl aus naher Entfernung sagen. Das war der Moment, in dem Logan von dem Mann abließ. Er hielt sich die schmerzende Hand, die Knöchel hatten sich dunkelrot verfärbt durch den starken Druck von Logan. Ich zeigs dir", flüsterte er heiser, Ober, 2x 15 Schnäpse, auf meine Rechnung" Der Angetrunkene schaute Logan provozierend in die Augen, doch dieser grinste nur in sich hinein. 

Wenig später hatte der Kellner die gewünschte Schnapsreihe aufgestellt, eine Bahn á 15 Schnäpse für Logan, eine für den Herausforderer. 

Was kriegt der Gewinner?", fragte Logan beiläufig. Ich biete 50 Dollar", _fünfzig_ sprach der Typ mit so schwerer Zunge aus, dass er Logan beinahe anspuckte. Logan drehte den Kopf und zog eine Schnute. Meinetwegen" 

Nur wenn du alle 15 austrinkst...", grinste der Kerl und entblößte sein fast zahnloses Gebiss. `Der sollte sein Geld viel eher für eine Zahnprothese anstelle von Alkohol ausgeben´, dachte sich Logan, drehte seinen Kopf, sodass sein Genick laut knackte und legte die Hand um das erste Schnapsglas. s losgehen?", fragte er nach und der Alte nickte. Aus einer Ecke des Raumes hörte Logan so etwas wie Der alte George ist ein Kampftrinker, nie und nimmer wird der den unter den Tisch trinken". Dann hob er das Glas an, hielt es kurz hoch, als wolle er _Prost_ sagen und ließ den Schnaps anschließend seine Kehle hinabgleiten, wie im Akkord gefolgt vom zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten. Der Alte staunte nicht schlecht, bemühte sich aber, das Tempo, das Logan vorgab, mitzuhalten. Keine Minute später waren Logans 15 Gläser leerer als leer, Trinkergeorge hing jedoch an seinem 10. Glas fest, musste sich mehrmals ein Aufstoßen verkneifen. 

Was ist, keinen Durst mehr?", raunte ihm Logan zu, um ihn herum herrschte absolutes Schweigen, nur das leise Rauschen eines Ventilators, der begeisterte Kommentator des Spiels und das erbärmliche Würgen von George durchbrachen die beunruhigende Stille. Logan stand auf, sah in die erstaunten Gesichter der Gäste und in das des Barbesitzers. Gerade wollte er einen Kommentar loslassen, als plötzlich das Knattern eines Motorrades erklang. Hastig wand sich Logan dem großen, geöffneten Fenster zu und sah nur noch, wie eine dunkle Gestalt zu einer anderen auf Scotts Motorrad sprang und auf und davon düste. 

Ohne auf die Blicke der anderen zu achten, rannte Logan aus der Kneipe auf die Seitenstraße. 

Hey!!!", schrie er aus voller Kraft und rannte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen die Straße entlang, doch es war unmöglich, auch nur annähernd die Maschine im Auge zu behalten. Schon bald bog sie in eine Straße ein und war aus Logans Blickfeld verschwunden. Schnell und unregelmäßig atmend blieb Logan mitten auf der Straße stehen und riss den rechten Arm in die Höhe. **Scheiße, verdammt noch mal**", brüllte er lautstark und fuhr unkontrolliert seine Krallen der rechten Hand aus. Donner grollte plötzlich, die Wolken hatten sich noch dichter zusammengezogen, als vorhin, als Logan in Boston angekommen war. Er sah, wie das ein oder andere Fenster geöffnet wurde und Leute auf ihn starrten, entsetzte, ängstliche und hasserfüllte Gesichter konnte er erkennen. Logan trat gegen eine der vielen Mülltonnen, die am Straßenrand standen, sodass der Unrat auf die Straße kippte. 

Was glotzt ihr so?", schrie er und augenblicklich versteckten sich viele der ungewollten Zuschauer hinter den Gardinen ihrer Fenster. Ein weiteres Grollen ertönte, erklang wie ein Schlag, der tausend Wände zum Einsturz brachte. Kurz darauf prasselte der Regen auf ihn herab, einige Leute waren auf die Straße gegangen, darunter auch die Stammtrinker der Kneipe, in der er zuvor einen glorreichen Sieg errungen hatte. Logan drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, fletschte die Zähne, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Verpiss dich, Freak!", rief ihm einer der Leute zu, während der Regen erbarmungslos auf ihn herabfiel, sein T-Shirt schon bald völlig durchweichte. Gerade als Logan sich unkontrolliert seiner erwachten Aggression hingeben wollte, hörte er ein mit hoher Geschwindigkeit heranfahrendes Auto. Es war der blaue Sportwagen aus Xaviers Schule, der abrupt vor Logan zum Stehen kam. Rogue sprang sogleich aus dem Wagen, den strömenden Regen ignorierend und hastig winkend. Logan, komm schon, steig ein!" 

Logan zögerte, doch als er Rogues flehenden Blick sah, gab er nach und setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Umsehen in den Wagen zu Bobby und dessen Freundin. 

Kaum hatte Logan die Tür zugeschlagen, trat Bobby das Gaspedal voll durch und raste mit voller Geschwindigkeit davon. 

Fassungslos standen die Menschen auf der Straße, eine leere Coladose rollte aus der umgekippten Mülltonne, der spärliche Restinhalt vermengte sich mit dem kühlenden Regenwasser. Scheiß Mutanten", zischte einer der Männer, die zuvor Logans Alkoholverträglichkeit bewundert hatten. 

Der Regen fiel noch immer, als Bobby, Rogue und Logan die Stadt hinter sich ließen und eine Wand aus grauen und schwarzen Wolken verfinsterte den Himmel. 

_TBC_

**X°x°X **


	3. Rapax

**A/N:** _Wow, Leute, danke für die vielen Reviews *sprachlos sei*...ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch weiterhin so, wie ich sie geplant hab *sich am Kinn kratzt*. Die Sache ist die, dass die laufende Woche recht stressig für mich wird, aber hey, ich werd mich mit Kapitel 3 ranhalten :) **Für alle Kurtfans:** Es wird definitiv noch so einiges von ihm zu lesen geben...zumal ich diesen knutschigen schlumpfblauen Mutanten selbst favorisiere *g* Aber ihr müsst euch noch n bisschen gedulden... _. 

**Disclaimer**: 

Stoffpferd: _Muss ich das wirklich sagen?_

Stoffpferdchens Engelchen: _Ja...komm, sei ein braves Hottehü und tu deine Pflicht!_

Stoffpferdchens Teufelchen: _Quatsch, no risk, no fun, sch*** auf das Patent!_

Stoffpferd: _Eigentlich weiß es ja jeder..._

Stoffpferdchens Teufelchen: _Ja, eben, also laber nicht drumherum_

Stoffpferdchens Engelchen: _Aber Pferdl, wenn die dich verklagen!!!_

Stoffpferdchens Teufelchen: _Marvel soll sie verklagen? Weil die ja auch so gut deutsch verstehn_

Stoffpferdchens Engelchen: _Was ne richtig durchorganisierte Comicfirma ist, das hat auch seine Spitzel im fremdsprachigen Bereich_

Stoffpferdchens Teufelchen: _Ich denke, du hast zu viele James Bond Filme geguckt_

Stoffpferd: _Und ich denke, ich sag jetzt den Disclaimer an, bevor mich alle für geisteskrank halten... _

**Alles Marvel, nix mein!!! **Ich bin nicht durchgedreht, auch wenn das viele jetzt behaupten mögen...ich hatte heut nur meine letzte Unterrichtsstunde Physik, d.h. geistige Entspannung in höchsten Maßen :)Bitte lasst doch eine Review da, hab am Donnerstag Geburtstag *g* *hint, hint*

**X°x°X**

**Kapitel 2: Rapax**

_Predators black eyes_

_shimmer in the Midnight Sun_

_Never leave its prey._

Lange sagte niemand von ihnen auch nur ein Wort. Die Scheibenwischer sangen ihr monotones Duett mit dem Regen, im Rhythmus des Automotors. Bobby starrte auf die Fahrbahn, wollte ein Gespräch möglichst vermeiden, doch Marie hielt die unangenehme Stille bald nicht mehr aus. Was war denn los, Logan?, fragte sie leise und drehte den Kopf seitlich, um Logan anzusehen. Er saß mit einem mürrischen, abwesenden Blick auf der Rückbank und hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Cyclops hatte mal ein Motorrad, erhielt sie als einzige Antwort und Logan richtete seinen Blick demonstrativ auf die Fensterscheibe, um Rogue klarzumachen, dass er jetzt alles andere wollte, als reden. Sie nickte und wand sich wieder um. Was hast du mit Cyclops Motorrad gemacht?, wollte Bobby nun wissen und Rogue rutschte etwas tiefer in den Beifahrersitz, ahnend, dass diese provokative Konversation zu einem Streitgespräch ausarten könnte. Was machst du am Steuer eines solchen Flitzers?, konterte Logan desinteressiert. Ich fahre, murrte Bobby knapp. Siehst du, das habe ich auch gemacht, war die einzige Antwort des muskulösen Mutanten, der sich wie sooft nicht angeschnallt hatte. 

Und wie konnte es dann verschwinden?, bohrte der _Iceman_ weiter, sodass Marie ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, dass er doch besser aufhören sollte. Keine Antwort. Früher oder später wirst du es Scott erzählen müssen 

Hör mal, Junge, wenn ich einen Seelsorger brauche, sage ich dir Bescheid, knurrte Logan gereizt und blockte somit jeden Versuch von Bobby ab, über die Geschehnisse zu reden. Schweigend brachten sie den Rest der Autofahrt zu, bis Bobby endlich in Westchester zu Xaviers Begabtenschule einbog. Woher wusstet ihr überhaupt, wo ich war?, fragte Logan, als Bobby den Zündschlüssel abzog und für eine unbestimmte Zeit nur das Peitschen des Regens gegen die Autoscheiben zu hören war. Professor Xavier wollte, dass wir... 

Dass ihr auf mich aufpasst?, endete Logan ungeduldig Bobbys vorsichtige Äußerung. Rogue nickte. Und ich dachte er hätte die damalige Bemerkung, mich in ein 6-jähriges Mädchen zu verwandeln, nicht ernst gemeint..., seufzte Logan und öffnete die Tür. Bobby und Marie tauschten einen fragenden Blick, folgten ihm aber dann nach draußen. Ich glaube, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass Cyclops mit Storm und Nightcrawler nach Washington geflogen ist., rief ihm Bobby hinterher, sodass Logan sich neugierig umdrehte. Was machen die denn dort? Eine Sight-seen-Tour durchs Weiße Haus? Will Wagner wieder den Präsidenten erschrecken? 

Der Professor befürchtet vielleicht einen Anschlag durch Magneto. Sie sind nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme dorthin geflogen. In zwei oder drei Tagen sind sie sicherlich wieder zurück!, erklärte Rogue und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um nicht gänzlich durchnässt zu werden. Na du machst mir ja Hoffnungen, seufzte Logan in sich hinein und betrat den Flur des großen und komplexen Gebäudes. Der Unterricht war schon vorbei, viele der Schüler hielten sich im großen Aufenthaltsraum auf und schlugen die Zeit mit Fernsehen oder Billard tot, andere tobten die Gänge entlang und wenige hatten sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen. 

Bei diesem Regenwetter war nicht daran zu denken, auf dem Sportplatz herumzutollen. Ah, Logan, wie ich sehe haben sie dich heil wieder hier her zurückbringen können, sprach plötzlich der Professor, der in seinem Rollstuhl aus seinem Büro fuhr und vor den 3 X-Men stehen blieb. Mehr oder weniger heil, murrte er und strich sich abwesend über den Handrücken. Er hatte schon wieder die Kontrolle über sich verloren und das nur wegen einem bescheuerten Motorrad. Das nächste Mal würde er wohl an die Decke gehen, wenn Scott einmal zu laut ausatmete. Er war einfach nicht mehr derselbe. Oder er war gerade er selbst. Nur in einer extremeren Version. Ein schiefes Grinsen ruhte auf seinen Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. 

Logan, ich wünsche, dass du in der nächsten Zeit solche Spontanaktionen unterlässt, bat Xavier und musterte ihn eindringlich. Wie...bekomme ich jetzt so ne Art Hausarrest?, Logans Grinsen wurde breiter. Er näherte sich wahrlich mit großen Schritten dem Stadium eines kleinen Mädchens, wie es ihm der Professor einst prophezeit hatte, als er aus Alkali Lake zurückgekehrt war und verbotenerweise seine Zigarre in Cerebro angelassen hatte. 

Nenn es wie du willst, Logan, ich befürchte nur, dass deine derzeitige Gemütslage nicht sehr dazu beiträgt, Erics neueste Machenschaften zu entlarven. 

Logan atmete deutlich hörbar aus, seine Augen funkelten auf. Fast um seine Gefühle noch deutlicher zu übertragen, ertönte ein weiteres, bedrohliches Donnergrollen in weiter Entfernung. Rogue bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Ich kann gut auf mich allein aufpassen, murrte dieser und wollte den Flur weiter entlanglaufen, als Xavier ihn zurückhielt: Das mag sein, aber du kannst nicht gleichzeitig auf die anderen achten, das ist deine Schwäche... Logan kniff die Augen zusammen. Was soll das heißen? 

Ich meine damit, dass du zu unserem Team gehörst, Logan und deswegen solltest du dein egozentrisches Verhalten ein wenig zurückhalten. Wir sind alle einer unbekannten Bedrohung ausgesetzt, die nicht zu unterschätzen ist. Solange wir nicht wissen, was Eric vorhat, müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Und mit _wir_ meine ich _dich _und _dein_ Team!, sagte Xavier ernst, doch nicht ohne Sanftheit in seiner Stimme. Bobby bewunderte immer wieder, wie der Mann es schaffte, Geduld zu bewahren. Schon manches Mal wäre er gegenüber Logans Kratzbürstigkeit aus der Haut gefahren. Oh...deswegen ist _mein_ Team auch in Washington...ohne mich?, fragte Logan und Rogue biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wich Charles Xaviers Blick aus. Du warst nicht da, als ich die anderen losschickte, rechtfertigte der Gründer der Schule mit einem versöhnenden Lächeln. Logan grummelte so etwas wie Macht doch alle, was ihr wollt und ließ sich dann auf der komfortablen Couch im Aufenthaltsraum nieder. Marie, Bobby und Charles verharrten noch einen Moment schweigend auf dem Flur. Er ist unverbesserlich, seufzte Bobby. 

Was hast du erwartet...das ist Logan, lächelte Xavier und gesellte sich zu seinen Schülern. Es gehörte mehr dazu, als die jungen Mutanten nur zu unterrichten, sie benötigten ein sicheres und vertrautes Umfeld, eine Art Familie. Denn viele hatten all dies verloren. 

**X°x°X**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Logan die Augen aufschlug. Er saß noch immer auf der Couch, die Arme auf dem Rückenpolster ausgebreitet, der Kopf in den Nacken zurückgelehnt. Er war doch nicht wirklich eingeschlafen? Ungläubig setzte er sich auf. Tatsächlich. Das Fensterglas reflektierte nur das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers, die Dunkelheit verschluckte alles zu einem schwarzen Nichts, was außerhalb des beleuchteten Gebäudes lag. Logan sah sich um. Neben ihm in einem der vielen Sessel saß dieser kleine Kerl, der niemals schlief. Logan vergaß ständig seinen Namen, oder er hatte nie danach gefragt. Auch egal. Seufzend lehnte sich Logan vornüber und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Was siehst du da? 

Die Mitternachts-News...in Boston gab es heute bei Einbruch der Nacht einen Überfall..., erklärte der Junge und Logan legte die Ohren an. Boston? Die bringen das schon die ganze Nacht..., murmelte er weiter. Und warum schaltest du dann nicht einfach um?, schlug Logan vor. Weil die annehmen, dass Mutanten an dem Vorfall schuld sind, meinte der Junge desinteressiert und Logan schenkte dem Programm nun wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Museum of Science and Evolution, dem absoluten Zentrum der Forschung von Genetik und Verhaltensbiologie, entstand den Meldungen zufolge ein Sachschaden von über 1,5 Millionen Dollar. 4 der 5 angestellten Nachtwächter waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt und getötet worden, der 5. Wachmann überlebte schwer verletzt. Erste Fotos wurden exklusiv von dem überlebenden Opfer gezeigt, unter anderem erstreckte sich eine etwa 30 Zentimeter lange und sehr tiefe Kratzwunde über den Rücken des Opfers. 

Wenn man den ersten Ermittlungsergebnissen Folge leisten konnte, wurde geheimes Material aus der Forschungszentrale, die nicht für Besucher zugänglich war, entwendet. Darunter Arbeiten über Gentechnologie und Klonversuche. 

Logan zog die Braue hoch und murmelte: Und warum sind die bösen Mutanten wieder daran schuld? 

Der kleine Junge an seiner Seite deutete kurz auf den Bildschirm, schien dann das gesamte Band wie ein Videorecorder zurückzuspulen und sagte: 

Logans Augen weiteten sich. Es wurde erklärt, dass man den Forschungsbereich nur durch Übereinstimmung des genetischen Fingerabdruckes des Abteilungsleiters betreten konnte, welcher wiederum gerade in Florida am Strand lag und seinen Urlaub genoss. Daher war auch die Abteilung geschlossen. , ging es Logan durch den Kopf. Weiterhin wurden Bilder von der verwüsteten Einrichtung gezeigt, Ergebnisse von jahrelangen Klontests und Experimenten waren unkenntlich gemacht oder vernichtet...verbrannt, um genauer zu sein. Und zwar anscheinend so kontrolliert, dass nichts Schaden genommen hatte abgesehen von dem wissenschaftlichen Forschungsmaterial. Und Pyro..., kam Logan zu einem weiteren Schluss, Na das kann ja heiter werden 

Erste polizeiliche Untersuchungen brachten hervor, dass es sich um einen oder mehrere Mutanten bei dem Überfall hielt, der Tatort wurde noch untersucht. Als bisher einzige Spur galt ein am Tatort aufgefundenes, hochtechnologisches Motorrad, die Polizei war damit beschäftigt, Zulassungsnummer und Eigentümer zu ermitteln. , knurrte Logan und stand auf. Was ist, wo willst du hin? 

In letzter Zeit schienen ihn das viele zu fragen. Ich hol mir n Bier...und...Kleiner? Der Junge wand sich Logan zu. Mach ne Aufnahme von den Nachrichten! 

Schon passiert, gab der kleine Kerl keck zurück und richtete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher. , machte Logan und ging langsam die Flure der Schule entlang. Wer immer ihm auch das Motorrad gestohlen hatte, er war einer der Täter. Mit der Gewissheit, dass ihm Scott zumindest wegen dieser Tatsache den Kopf abreißen würde, schnappte sich Logan eine Flasche des für ihn so kostbaren Gerstensafts und zog sich dann allein auf den Balkon zurück. 

Schon vor Stunden hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, doch Logan konnte die Feuchtigkeit, die noch immer auf dem Erdboden und dem feinen Gras lag, riechen. Was will Magneto mit diesem Forschungszeug?, fragte er sich selbst und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. 

Er war so abgelenkt von dem Gedanken, dass selbst er mit seinen erweiterten Sinnen, nicht mitbekam, dass er beobachtet wurde... . 

**X°x°X**

Sollen wir ihn töten? 

Nein...noch nicht...wo bliebe denn da der Spaß? 

Zwei dunkle Gestalten, im Schutz der sternenlosen Nacht, hielten sich auf einem der großen Bäume versteckt und beobachteten Xaviers Schule für Begabte aus sicherer Entfernung. Die eine, mit Schwingen, deren Spannweite jene sämtlicher Greifvögel übertraf, legte den Kopf schief. Eisblaue Augen schimmerten im verblassenden Mondlicht in Silber- und Grautönen. Und er kann uns wirklich nicht wittern?, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Nein...er könnte...wenn der Alkohol nicht seine Sinne vernebeln würde..., erwiderte die andere, größere Gestalt flüsternd, die man von der Nacht in ihrem Äußeren nicht unterscheiden konnte, in so einer unendlichen Schwärze verloren sich ihre Hautpigmente. War lustig heute, hm?, fragte das nachtschwarze Wesen. Das war nur der Anfang, Rapax, zischte die zweite Gestalt, Magneto sagte, dass die anderen bereits nach Washington D.C. aufgebrochen sind. Sie scheinen den Braten zu riechen und langsam in die Falle zu tappen...ich werde mich ihnen an die Fersen heften und ihnen ein bisschen das Leben schwer machen... 

Gut, dann bleibe ich hier und lenke unseren Trunkenbold und seine Kameraden ein wenig von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen ab..., grinste Rapax und Sonar, die ihre Flügel in der Luft ausstreckte, erwiderte diese hämische Geste. Aber nun schnell, bevor er uns doch noch wittert...es wäre doch zu schade, ihn jetzt schon zu töten...wo man ihn doch noch so lange quälen kann, grinste Rapax und bleckte die raubtiergleichen Zähne. Dass du auch nie genug bekommen kannst, alte Freundin, lachte Sonar leise und erhob sich dann lautlos in die windstillen Lüfte. 

Rapax sah ihrer Kumpanin kurz nach, warf einen weiteren, scharfen Blick auf Logan, der weit entfernt von ihnen gegen der Balkonwand lehnte und ab und an von seiner Bierflasche nippte, und folgte dann Sonar mit schnellen, lautlosen Bewegungen. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun, als Wolverine zu erledigen, doch Rapax wusste, dass ihr diese Ehre eines Tages zuteil werden würde. 

**X°x°X**

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle noch früher auf den Beinen als sonst, da die Nachricht schnell die Runde in Xaviers Begabtenschule machte. Xavier bat Logan, Marie und Bobby zu sich, während die anderen Lehrer die Kinder betreuten und leider vergeblich versuchten, sie von den Geschehnissen abzulenken und den Alltag weiterzuführen. Als Logan und die anderen beiden Mutanten Xaviers Büro betraten, ahnten sie schon, dass der Professor nicht sonderlich begeistert sein würde. Setzt euch bitte, begrüßte er sie sogleich und nachdem Bobby die Tür geschlossen hatte, gesellte er sich zu den anderen auf die mit schwarzem Kunstleder bezogene Couch. Logan hatte es sich sogleich gemütlich gemacht und beschäftigte sich kurzzeitig mit dem Polster, ehe Xavier sich räusperte. 

Was ist da gestern vorgefallen, Logan?, fragte er knapp und zum ersten Mal glaubte Marie Unsicherheit in den Augen ihres Mentors zu sehen. Charles schien an diesem Morgen sehr nervös zu sein, seine Haut war ungewohnt blass, seine durchdringenden, blauen Augen erzählten von seiner inneren Unruhe. Marie selbst hatte es von Bobby erfahren, der weit vor dem Frühstück aufgestanden war und die Morgennachrichten verfolgt hatte. 

Jemand hat Scotts Motorrad geklaut...mit Sicherheit der Jemand, der an dem Verbrechen mitgewirkt hat, sagte Logan ruhig und sachlich, kein Funken von Ironie begleitete den Ton seiner Stimme, da er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er wirklich in der Scheiße steckte und vielleicht sogar die anderen mit hineinzog. Hast du diese Person gesehen?, wollte Xavier wissen und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, waren es sogar zwei Personen...allerdings konnte ich nur ihre Umrisse wahrnehmen, sie waren schon zu weit weg, als dass ich ihre Gesichter hätte sehen können...die haben wahrscheinlich schneller den Turboboosterknopf an Cyclops Wunderrädchen gefunden, als ich..., ergänzte Logan leiser. 

Es ist wichtig, dass wir herausfinden, _wer_ den Diebstahl begangen hat..., sprach Xavier und seine Stirn lag in tiefen Sorgenfalten. Denn derjenige wird sicherlich gewusst haben, wem das Motorrad gehörte...und auf wen er somit die Spur lenken könnte..., schlussfolgerte Marie, die ihr langes, dunkles Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. 

Xavier nickte. Ich fürchte, dass es so ist... 

Und wenn es wirklich nur harmlose Typen waren, die noch nie so ein originelles Bike gesehen haben? Gut möglich, dass der Täter der vergangenen Nacht ihnen später noch die Maschine abgenommen hat, dachte Bobby laut nach. Möglich, aber eher unwahrscheinlich..., murmelte Rogue, das Kinn auf ihre Hand stützend. Wer trägt Nutzen davon, den Verdacht für ein solches Verbrechen auf Mutanten zu lenken? Magneto, der sich immer _sooo_ sehr für die Rechte der Mutanten eingesetzt hat? Wenn dem so wäre, würde er einen ziemlich krassen Meinungswechsel haben, wenn ihr mich fragt, murrte Logan. Xavier strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das polierte, dunkle Holz seines Tisches und sagte leise, sodass man es fast nicht hören konnte: Es kommt darauf an, was Eric vorhat...vielleicht stehen wir ihm im Weg... 

Wen vermutest du dann, außer Magneto, Logan? Wieder so jemanden wie Stryker?, sprach Bobby ihn an. Sämtliche Muskeln in Logans Körper spannten sich unwillkürlich an, als Bobby diesen Namen aussprach. Stryker. Die Ursache von Logans Leid, der Albtraum, der ihn Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet hochschrecken ließ..._wenn_ er denn mal schlafen konnte. 

Stryker war tot, doch Logan war sich dessen sicher, dass nicht nur er sein Peiniger gewesen war, nicht nur Stryker die Schuld an Logans Schicksal als Wolverine trug. Logan? Ist alles in Ordnung?, hörte er Bobby wie aus einer anderen Welt zu ihm sprechen. Rogue musterte ihn besorgt. Nein...ich fürchte, dass es Mutanten waren...möglicherweise einige aus der _Brotherhood_ unter Magneto...der Zugang zum Forschungslabor konnte man nur durch den genetischen Fingerabdruck des Abteilungsleiters erhalten... 

, sagte Marie knapp und Logan formte mit seiner Hand eine Pistole und deutete auf das Mädchen: Bingo, Kleines 

Aber der Sinn...was will Magneto mit Forschungsdaten der Gentechnologie? 

Vielleicht will er andere kleine Magnetos klonen..., knurrte Logan beiläufig und Marie und Bobby winkten nur ab. Doch Xavier hielt inne. Starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster. Ihr habt das doch mit dem Feuer gehört, oder? Dass Beweismittel und übrige Forschungsdateien, wahrscheinlich nachdem sie kopiert worden sind, verbrannt wurden?, fuhr Logan fort. Bobby nickte. Ich fürchte, dass es Pyro war..., ergänzte Logan dann. 

, fuhr Marie hoch und starrte ungläubig in die Runde. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Brief?, fragte Bobby, _`Pyro entwickelt sich prächtig´_... 

Xaviers Gesichtsausdruck wurde von Minute zu Minute nachdenklicher, als versuchte er, dieses Rätsel zurückgezogen in seinen Gedanken zu lösen. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?, wand sich Rogue an den Professor. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer das Motorrad gestohlen hat und zwar noch bevor sie herausfinden, dass es Scott gehört...Logan, gab es Zeugen dafür, dass du sein Motorrad gefahren hast?, fragte Xavier. 

Schon möglich, allerdings hätten die gleichen Leute auch sehen müssen, dass das Motorrad gestohlen wurde..., erklärte Logan. Menschen zählen manchmal etwas zu schnell 1 und 1 zusammen..., dachte Xavier laut, Wir müssen auf der Hut sein...gibt es keine einzige Spur, die zu den Dieben oder dem Dieb führt? 

Die einzige Antwort Logans war ein hilfloses Achselzucken. Ich weiß nur, dass sie in Richtung Süden gefahren sind..., fügte er hinzu. Ich glaube nicht, dass es alte Verbündete Magnetos waren, denn ich vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten, Logan. Du hättest sie erkannt 

Logan nickte. Also suchen wir einen oder zwei Mutanten...oder können es auch Menschen gewesen sein?, fragte Xavier weiter. Nein...das glaube ich nicht...nicht, wenn sie wirklich in Verbindung mit Magneto stehen, meinte Logan und Bobby nickte zustimmend. Dann werde ich es prüfen...mithilfe Cerebros. Vielleicht finde ich einen Hinweis auf die unbekannten Personen. Bis dahin möchte ich, dass ihr Augen und Ohren offen haltet., sagte Xavier. 

Sollen wir uns in Boston umsehen?, fragte Bobby und er verspürte den inneren Drang, seine Familie wiederzusehen. Seit dem Vorfall vor einigen Wochen hatte er sie nicht mehr wiedergesehen, kein Brief erreichte ihn mehr, kein Anruf. Seine Eltern schienen nichts mehr von ihm wissen zu wollen. Möglicherweise erstrecht jetzt nicht, wo in _Boston_ Mutanten des Mordes und Raubüberfalls beschuldigt wurden. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sich von den Eltern, die er so sehr liebte und vermisste, loszusagen, nur weil er anders war. Xavier, der seine Gedanken zu lesen schien, schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Wartet, bis ich die Mutanten lokalisieren konnte. Bis dahin bleibt ihr hier an der Schule, kontaktiert Cyclops und die anderen und informiert sie über den Stand der Dinge. Sie dürfen sich keinem Risiko aussetzen, wenn sie sich in der Hauptstadt aufhalten. 

Logan biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, was Scott wieder für ein Theater machen würde. Bestimmt würde er einige neue Beleidigungen in seine Liste aufnehmen können, die ihm Cyclops an den Kopf warf. Ich versuche, Storm zu kontaktieren, falls sie noch im getarnten Jet sind..., schlug Rogue vor und erhob sich, Wenn nicht, können wir Cyclops immer noch auf seinem Handy anrufen 

Logan grinste innerlich. Marie schien seine Gedanken erahnt zu haben. Gut, ich werde Cerebro benutzen, geht nun, sagte Xavier in seinem nachdenklichen Ton und wand sich von seinen Schützlingen ab. Bobby und Marie hatten das Büro verlassen, als Logan noch in der Tür stand, als wäre er unschlüssig darüber, ob er gehen sollte oder nicht. Er spielte mit seiner Zigarre, die er in seiner Hemdtasche verstaut hatte. Denk gar nicht erst dran, Logan. Wann lernst du endlich mit Rauschmitteln umzugehen?, sagte Xavier in einem leicht belustigten Ton, jedoch ohne sich zu Logan umzudrehen. 

Professor, das liegt in meiner Natur...Instinkte..., murmelte Logan grinsend, Und...wegen dem Ärger...es tut mir leid 

Vielleicht liegt es auch in deinem Instinkt, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, sprach Charles weiter, immer noch den Rücken zu Logan kehrend. Zumindest den Instinkt zum Weglaufen habe ich unter Kontrolle bekommen, murrte Logan und ließ dann die Tür zu Xaviers Büro ins Schloss gleiten. Kontrolle...ein seltsames Wort, Logan...Kontrolle hat niemand über seine Instinkte...was uns manchmal vor einer großen Katastrophe bewahren möge..., murmelte Xavier, als Logan ihn allein gelassen hatte. Kontrolle konnte tödlich sein, noch tödlicher als Ignoranz und Hass... . 

_TBC..._

**X°x°X**

_So, ich schmeiß mich gleich noch an die Tastatur...sagt mir doch, ob euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, ja? Thx you, Kurti rulez ^.^v _


	4. Homo Sapiens

A/N: Nachdem ich mir einen amateurschriftstellerischen Urlaub genehmigt habe *jaja, bewerft mich nur mit faulen Eiern* geht es hiermit weiter mit meiner spontan überlegten X-Men Saga. Soooo...hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden, meine Betaleserin hat mir grünes Licht gegeben. Ach ja, im übrigen kenne ich NUR die Filme...um ehrlich zu sein erscheint mir der Comic reichlich albern *da nur an diesen imaginären Trickfilm denkt, den ich mir mit dem Knuddelhamster reingezogen hab*...Ja, ich bin ein kurtbegeistertes Wesen...deswegen hab ich ihn u.a. auch an unser Garagentor gepinselt *g*...aba nu lesen...und reviewen... Disclaimer: Hiermit danke ich Marvelchen dafür, dass er/sie/es solch einen wundervollen blauen Plüschmutanten wie Kurt erfunden hat...

X°x°X

**Kapitel 3: Homo Sapiens**

_Were able to think,_

_to feel, to see, to suffer._

_But our hearts are blind._

Kurt saß in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Jets und hielt seine Kette mit dem silbern funkelnden Kreuz in der Hand mit seinen drei Fingern gefangen. Er hatte die Knie ganz nah an seinen Körper gezogen und beugte sich leicht vornüber. Tausende Gedanken strömten durch seinen Kopf, doch keinen einzigen von ihnen konnte er festhalten. Genau an dieser Stelle hatte er gesessen, als Jean und Storm ihn in Boston aufgespürt und mitgenommen hatten. Und genau hier hatte jemand zum ersten Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Mit ihm, den sonst alle fürchteten und hassten, obgleich er nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte und wollte. Als Ororo mit ihm sprach, und ihre braunen Augen ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme und Vertrautheit vermittelten, hatte er zum ersten Mal Trost empfunden. Trost für all die Wunden in seiner Seele, die ihm durch Abneigung und Kälte der Menschen zugefügt worden waren. Er hatte etwas noch nie zuvor empfundenes gefühlt, was noch immer wie ein Gewicht auf dem Herzen lastete. Und es war nicht nur das Schuldgefühl an Jeans Tod. 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, wie goldene Edelsteine leuchteten sie in der schattigen Nische, in die er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blickwinkel auf das Cockpit und die Schalthebel, die in grünen und roten Farben blinkten wie eine einfache Lichterkette, die man sich zur Weihnachtszeit ans Fenster klebte. Kurt lächelte. _Weihnachten_. Früher hatte er mit seinen Freunden im Münchner Zirkus stets das Freudenfest zur Geburt Jesu gefeiert, zumindest dann hatte er sich wie in einer richtigen Familie gefühlt. Aufgehoben und respektiert. In keine öffentliche Kirche hatte er unverkleidet eintreten können. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein penetrantes Fiepen, das Kurt aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren ließ. Es war das Funkgerät, das wie verrückt ein Signal von sich gab. Scott hatte ihm erklärt, dass er hier im Jet bleiben und Stellung halten sollte und wenn etwas ungewöhnliches vor sich ginge, sollte er ihn per Handy kontaktieren. Aber Kurt war ganz und gar nicht darauf gefasst, das Funkgerät bedienen zu müssen, zumal er nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon hatte. Er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und stand dann auf, ging vorsichtigen Schrittes auf das Armaturenbrett, auf dem das Funkgerät stand, zu und kreiste mit seinem mittleren Finger unschlüssig über dem Gerät. Was, wenn es keiner von ihnen, von Xaviers Leuten, war? Wenn jemand nur ihre Position ausmachen wollte? Er schloss kurzzeitig die Augen, holte tief Luft und hob dann das Funkgerät aus seiner Halterung. Kurt hatte keinerlei Schimmer davon, wie man ein solches technisches Gerät bediente, und somit drückte er auf gut Glück auf einen wie wild blinkenden Knopf und murmelte leise: 

, erhielt er sofort als Antwort und er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Maries Stimme vernahm. Kurt Wagner hier, sagte er mit einem stolzen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Gib mir Scott oder Storm, es ist dringend, Kurt war verwundert wegen ihrer Aufregung und versuchte, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Keiner von beiden ist hier. Sie wollten sich ein wenig umsehen und ungewöhnliche Begebenheiten näher untersuchen...falls...irgendwelche auftreten sollten..., ergänzte der Mutant zögerlich, , murmelte er unschlüssig in das Funkgerät, als zunächst keine Antwort kam. 

Es **ist** bereits etwas vorgefallen...habt ihr die Nachrichten verfolgt? Marie klang mehr als nur hektisch und aufgeregt, aber Kurt konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was sie meinte. Welche Nachrichten?, fragte er kleinlaut, da er sie nicht auf die Palme bringen wollte. Zunächst hörte er nur ein angespanntes Seufzen am anderen Ende und es tat ihm schon wieder leid, Rogue auf die Nerven zu fallen. Allerdings hatte er sie noch nie so erlebt. 

Kurt, hör zu, in Boston gab es einen Einbruch im naturwissenschaftlichen Institut. Vier Museumswächter sind getötet worden 

Großer Gott..., wisperte Kurt entsetzt. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass Mutanten an dem Vorfall beteiligt waren, fuhr Marie fort. 

Oh...sollen wir nach Salem zurückkehren?, fragte er vorsichtig und daraufhin herrschte Schweigen. Marie? Hallo?, fragte er und schüttelte das handliche Funkgerät, da er den Verdacht hegte, es sei außer Funktion. Gerade als er probehalber einige blinkende Knöpfe daran drücken wollte, um den Funkkontakt wiederherzustellen, meldete sich Rogue zu Wort: Es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Zulassungsnummer von Scotts Motorrad herausfinden Sie schien viel mehr laut nachzudenken, als mit Kurt zu sprechen. Verzeihung, aber was hat Scotts Motorrad damit zu tun?, fragte der Mutant höflich nach. Es wurde ihm gestohlen und am Tatort aufgefunden, deswegen ist es riskant, wenn er sich unachtsam verhält. Kehrt noch heute Nacht zurück, direkt nach Salem, Professor Xavier wird sicherlich eine Lösung finden Kurt runzelte die Stirn und fragte: Aber ist es nicht zu gefährlich für Scott? Was, wenn die Polizei seinen Wohnort ermittelt? Dann werden sie vielleicht die Schule in Beschlag nehmen 

Wieder ein langes Schweigen am anderen Ende. 

Das werden sie auch, wenn Scott nicht da ist. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, aber damit wir hinter den Sinn des gewaltsamen Einbruchs kommen, müssen wir uns beraten und gemeinsam eine Lösung finden...so schnell es geht. Alles klar?, fragte sie besorgt nach und Kurt senkte den Blick. Schon wieder steckten er und seine neuen Freunde in Schwierigkeiten. Ja...alles klar, erwiderte er weniger enthusiastisch und beendete dann das Gespräch mit Marie. Er hoffte inständig, dass Scott und Ororo bald zurückkehren würden. Kurt ahnte Böses und umfasste furchterfüllt eine Perle seines Rosenkranzes. Mochte der Herr ihnen allen beistehen. 

**X°x°X**

Xavier konnte sich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, an dem es kräfteraubender gewesen wäre, einen Mutanten aufzuspüren, als an diesem späten Nachmittag des 20. Juni. Nightcrawler damals aufzuspüren hatte leicht im Vergleich hierzu gewirkt. Es war beinahe so, als existierten sie gar nicht. Damals hatte er Kurts Bewegungen ausmachen können, weil er sich _bewegt_ hatte und das sehr sprunghaft. Aber an diesem Tag schien es, als suchte er nach einem Phantom. 

Seufzend setzte er den Helm ab, der ihn mit sämtlichen menschlichen Wesen, egal ob Mutant oder nicht, verband und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Er musste nachdenken, logischer die Suche angehen. Und zunächst galt es noch die Frage zu beantworten, was Eric mit genetischem Forschungsmaterial anstellen wollte, wenn er denn tatsächlich der Drahtzieher dieses gewaltvollen Einbruchs war. 

Eric konnte er ebenso wenig ausfindig machen, da er vermutlich wieder seinen Helm trug, der ihn davor schützte, dass jemand Kontrolle über seine Gedanken gewinnen konnte. Es war äußerst merkwürdig, egal wie sehr er sich konzentrierte, er konnte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Spur finden. Und dabei lief ihm die Zeit davon. Es würde sich vermutlich nur um wenige Tage handeln, bis die Ermittler herausgefunden hatten, wer der Besitzer des Motorrades war. Xavier glaubte nicht an einen Zufall, viel mehr vermutete er einen genau durchdachten Plan, angefangen bei der Verfolgung Logans und dem anschließenden Diebstahl. Der Verdacht wurde absichtlich auf die Fährte der X-Men gelegt. Zunächst Scotts Motorrad, dann die Art und Weise der Verletzungen der getöteten Wachmänner. Sobald jemand herausbekam, dass Logan scharfe Krallen aus Adamantium unter seiner Haut trug, würde man ihn vielleicht verdächtigen, die Morde begangen zu haben, zumal er an diesem Abend mit dem Motorrad in Boston gesichtet worden war. Das sprach sehr für Erics vorausblickendes Denken. Xavier nahm resignierend zur Kenntnis, dass er zunächst nichts anderes tun konnte als warten. Warten, bis wieder etwas passierte. 

Die Hilflosigkeit, die er in diesem Moment empfand, erfüllten ihn mit großer Sorge. Er musste auf Logan achten. Etwas in seinem Herzen sagte ihm, dass er möglicherweise eine Schwachstelle und gleichzeitig ein Ziel für weitere Anschläge war. Er könnte und würde sich auch nicht verstecken. Xavier spürte, dass dies erst der Beginn eines Sturmes war und dass dieser stärker sein würde als jeder andere, den er zuvor durchgemacht hatte. 

**X°x°X**

Pyro saß gelangweilt herum, spielte mit seinem Feuerzeug, schnippte die Klappe vor und zurück, als sei er dazu verdammt, diese monotonen Bewegungen immer weiterzuführen. Es war zu einem Teil seines Unterbewusstseins geworden, ein Teil von ihm, von seiner Macht. Wann immer er wollte würde er die Hölle auf Erden heraufbeschwören können, denn er hatte die absolute Kontrolle über das Feuer, einem Element, das bei weitem mächtiger und beständiger war als alle anderen. Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit dem Feuer spielt?, hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme ganz in der Nähe. Es war Rapax. Schwarz wie ein Phantom der Nacht hätte er sie in dem düsteren Bunker, in dem er nun schon seit Stunden auf Magneto wartete, nicht erkannt, hätte nicht eine nervös schaukelnde Glühbirne an der Decke ihre Silhouette enthüllt. Musst du dich immer so heranschleichen, verdammt noch mal?, fuhr er sie an, worauf sie nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf ihren schwarzen Lippen ausbreitete. 

Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Magneto einen wie dich an Land gezogen hat...du erschrickst sogar vor deinem eigenen Schatten., murmelte sie desinteressiert und schritt an ihm vorbei, als wäre er gar nicht im Raum. 

Halt die Klappe, Rapax...du bist ein Nichts, egal ob du nach Magnetos Pfeife tanzt oder nicht...was kannst **du** schon, abgesehen vom Herumschleichen und deinen lächerlichen Fingernägeln? 

Das Licht ging plötzlich aus und ehe Pyro dies überhaupt realisieren konnte, spürte er einen festen Würgegriff um seinen Hals, ein dumpfer Schlag auf sein Handgelenk zwang ihn dazu, das Feuerzeug fallen zu lassen und Rapax kalter Atem glitt an seiner Kehle hinab wie ein eisiger Schleier von Winterkälte, als sie flüsterte: Diese _Fingernägel _, wie du sie bezeichnest, könnten dein Inneres nach außen wenden... 

Zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte spürte er, wie sich fünf spitze und tödlich scharfe Krallen gegen seine Haut pressten. Rapax, jagst du dem Hosenscheißer schon wieder Angst ein? Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, leuchtete das schwache, aber tröstende Licht wieder auf und kleinere Frauengestalt zeichnete sich am Türrahmen ab. Lass mir doch meinen Spaß, Sonar, verteidigte sich Rapax und ließ von Pyro ab, der sie sogleich wütend anfunkelte. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun, als mit dem kleinen Feuergott zu stänkern, säuselte Sonar ebenso abfällig, wie es Rapax zuvor getan hatte. Ihre Haut war von normal menschlicher Färbung und allein von ihren leicht gespitzten Ohren konnte man erkennen, dass auch sie eine Mutantin war. Sie verbarg ihre wirklichen Fähigkeiten hinter einer Maske, einer Illusion. 

Zum Beispiel?, entgegnete ihre Freundin eher gelangweilt, _Die_ sind doch kein richtiger Gegner... 

Das meinte ich auch nicht, sagte Sonar ruhig und ließ sich auf einem metallenen Tisch nieder, Es gibt Probleme mit dem Material... Pyro zog die Braue hoch und wiederholte: Mit dem Material? Aber wieso? Ich habe nichts dergleichen beschädigt 

Kommst du irgendwann von deinem Egotrip runter, Mini-Superheld?, knurrte Rapax und baute sich vor ihm auf. Pyro ließ sich die Provokation nicht bieten und erhob sich, doch lächerlicherweise reichte er Rapax gerade bis auf Augenhöhe, worauf sie nur spöttisch grinste und ihn zurück in das Sitzpolster schob. Es existieren keine Probleme, für die es nicht auch eine Lösung gibt, sagte sie dann, wieder an ihre Freundin gewandt, Um was genau handelt es sich? Sonar hob nur die Schultern. Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube die Forschungsutensilien sind lückenhaft. 

Und was sollen wir tun? Sinnlos herumsitzen und die Wände anstarren? Vor lauter Langeweile würde ich mich sogar dazu herablassen, mit dem Grillmeister hier Konversation zu halten..., bemerkte Rapax. Vielen herzlichen Dank, murrte Pyro und wollte nach seinem Feuerzeug greifen, was Sonar jedoch geschickt unter ihrem Fuß verbarg. Was denn, so schlimm ist es schon? Nun, ich denke, dem kann abgeholfen werden..., ein schnelles, kaltes Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, ehe sie das helle, blonde Haar zurückwarf und sich erhob. Haben wir einen Auftrag?, fragte das gänzlich schwarze Wesen. Sonar grinste breit, legte den Arm um die Schultern der größeren Mutantin und erwiderte: Ooooohhhhhh jaaaaaa... Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie auch John sich erhob, wahrscheinlich um die beiden bei ihrem Auftrag zu begleiten. Was tust du denn da?, fragte Sonar herabwürdigend. Wonach sieht es denn aus?, gab er hochmütig zurück. 

Ich würde sagen nach _sich idiotisch benehmen_, riet Rapax und hätte Johns Blick töten können, so wäre er in jenem Moment zum Mörder geworden. Ich komme mit...Magneto hat sicherlich nicht nur euch den Auftrag übergeben... 

Unser Auftrag lautet nicht, dass wir für dich babysitten sollen, zischte Sonar gereizt, Du bleibst hier und zündest dir ein paar Kerzchen an, während wir uns nützlich machen. Eric hat, wenn überhaupt, anderes mit dir vor... 

Ich bin nicht hier, um Befehlen Folge zu leisten, erst recht nicht, wenn sie von euch kommen..., gab er zurück. Rapax Geduldsfaden war dem Zerreißen nahe, als Sonar beschwichtigend die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, um sie zurückzuhalten. Dann musst du das eben noch lernen..., sagte Sonar knapp und verließ, gefolgt von Rapax, schnellen Schrittes das Versteck der Mutantenbruderschaft. Kaum draußen angekommen, wand sich Rapax an ihre Freundin: Und, was ist das nun genau für ein Auftrag? 

Sonar schmunzelte wissend und ein Leuchten erhellte ihre eisblauen Augen, als sie ihre Antwort verlauten ließ: Wir müssen nach Washington D.C. ...und zwar schnell... 

**X°x°X**

Ich kann Scott nicht erreichen...ich kann keinen Funkkontakt zu seinem Handy herstellen...nur zum Jet...sie haben Kurt dort gelassen, der die Stellung halten soll, solange Storm und Scott unterwegs sind..., berichtete Marie besorgt. Demzufolge kann Kurt Scott auch nicht eher kontaktieren, oder?, fragte Bobby und setzte sich neben seine Freundin auf die Parkbank im großen Schulgarten. Ich fürchte nein. Durch Kurt kam mir der Gedanke, dass die Polizei, wenn sie Scott als Besitzer des Motorrades identifizieren, hier aufkreuzen und alles auf dem Kopf stellen wird 

Bobby legte seinen Arm um die zierlichen Schultern des Mädchens, behutsam, um nicht ihre Haut zu berühren. So weit wird es vielleicht gar nicht erst kommen... Rogue lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ich will das Ganze nicht noch einmal durchmachen...ich will nicht, dass wir wie Aussätzige behandelt werden, nur weil wir anders...Mutanten sind, flüsterte sie fast nur noch und Bobby streichelte ihr weiches Haar, Verstehst du? Alles würde wieder von vorn losgehen, die Hetzkampagnen gegen Mutanten, möglicherweise könnte auch das Registrierungsgesetz in Kraft treten...ich verstehe nicht, wer uns das antun will... 

, erwiderte Bobby knapp und in seinen Augen leuchtete Hass auf. Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er wollen, dass Mutanten im Schussfeld stehen? Sämtliche Lebensbedingungen würden sich für Mutanten verschlechtern, sobald auch nur einer von ihnen in Zusammenhang mit einem Verbrechen wie Mord gebracht wird, argumentierte Rogue, doch Bobby seufzte nur leise. Wir können momentan nichts anderes tun als abwarten, wie es der Professor gesagt hat. Hast du ihm schon Bescheid gegeben was den Funkkontakt zu den anderen betrifft? 

Müde setzte sich Marie auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nutzt gerade Cerebro, versucht immer noch die Mutanten aufzuspüren...aber die Suche nach einem Phantom ist in etwa so erfolgreich wie die der berühmten Stecknadel im Heuhaufen. 

Hoffentlich kehren Scott und die anderen wirklich bald zurück., bemerkte Bobby und sein Blick wanderte besorgt in die Ferne. Hör mal, sagte Marie plötzlich und boxte ihn verspielt in die Rippen, Was sagtest du, wir können nichts anderes tun als warten? Bobby musterte sie einen Augenblick lang verwundert und nickte wie in Trance. 

Und was ist mit Billard? 

**X°x°X**

Logan wartete schon seit geraumer Zeit im Büro des Professors, hatte mittlerweile sämtliche Büroutensilien wie Kugelschreiber oder Formulare inspiziert und trabte ungeduldig vor dem großen, weiten Fenster auf und ab. Was zur Hölle treibt der Mann die ganze Zeit da drinnen?, fragte er sich selbst halblaut und lehnte sich seufzend an den ebenholzfarbenen Fensterrahmen, sein Blick schweifte über die unberührte Landschaft, welche die Schule umgab. Zwei große Eichen wiegten ihre Wipfel unruhig im Wind und obwohl die Luft nach Regen roch, trübte kein Wölkchen den blauen Himmel. Nicht mehr lang und er würde im sanften Abendlicht rot und orange leuchten. Später würden die Sterne funkelnd am Himmel stehen, wie in der Nacht, in der er Jean geküsst hatte. Ein Kloß bildete sich langsam in Logans Hals, als die verdrängten Trauergefühle ihn erneut zu übermannen drohten. 

Wofür das Ganze eigentlich noch? 

Er wusste nicht, wie oft er sich schon diese Frage gestellt hatte und keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Was hatte das Leben noch für einen Sinn, wenn man innerlich leer und tot war und einen nur noch die eigene Mutation am Leben hielt? Eine Mutation, die jede Wunde sofort verheilen ließ...abgesehen von denen an seiner Seele. 

Wartest du schon lang?, Logan wand sich erschrocken um, als Professor Xavier in der Tür erschien und langsam mit seinem Rollstuhl in das Büro hineinfuhr. Wie lange hatte er ihn schon beobachtet? Logan räusperte sich kurz und murmelte: Nicht länger als gewöhnlich Xavier musterte ihn, sagte zunächst aber nichts. Logan war diese Situation äußerst unangenehm, weil er sich sicher war, dass Xavier wieder in seinem Gedanken rumschnüffelte, als wäre sein Gehirn eine öffentliche Bibliothek. Manchmal wünschte er sich Magnetos Helm herbei. – Nur um Xaviers Neugier abzublocken, versteht sich. 

Und? Erfolgreich gewesen?, lenkte er sich selbst von seinen eigenen Gedanken ab. Tiefe Sorgenfalten durchzogen die Stirn des Professors. Leider nein... 

Wo liegt das Problem? Sind unsere neuen Freunde etwa auch Teleporter?, fragte Logan und konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. 

Ich fürchte nein...ich kann einfach ihre Spur nicht aufnehmen...es ist fast so, als würden sie nicht existieren. Egal, wie stark ich mich konzentriere, ich bin machtlos bezüglich der Suche nach den Tätern. 

Das ist doch aber unmöglich! Haben Sie mir nicht selbst einmal weisgemacht, sie könnten zu jedem Menschen und Mutanten auf der Welt geistig in Kontakt treten? 

Das kann ich auch, Logan, murrte Xavier. Logan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: Und warum dann nicht jetzt? Sowas wie ein Blackout? 

Nein...auf keinen Fall...ich kann sie nur nicht finden... 

Logan erwiderte nichts und lange Zeit schwiegen sich die Männer nur an, beide hatten nachdenklich den Blick gesenkt. Sie müssen einen Weg gefunden haben, sich vor mir abzuschirmen..., dachte der Professor laut und augenblicklich schaute Logan auf. Wie? Sie meinen wie Magneto? Die haben auch diese albernen Partyhelme auf als eine Art geistigen Schutzwall? Xavier schenkte Logan einen ernsten Blick, worauf dieser verstummte. Es muss kein Helm sein, Logan, so sehr dir diese Idee auch gefallen mag, belehrte er ihn, Ich weiß nicht, wie sie mich von sich fernhalten können, sicher ist nur, **dass** sie es wirklich tun. Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind und das setzt uns alle einem erhöhten Risiko aus. Wir müssen ein Auge auf unsere Umgebung werfen. Ich fürchte, dass der Versuch, den Verdacht für ein Verbrechen auf uns zu lenken bei weitem nicht der letzte Angriff auf uns war. Ich möchte, dass wir besonders auf die Kinder Acht geben. Sie sind die letzten, die ich einer Bedrohung aussetzen möchte. 

Logan nickte zustimmend. Ehe er jedoch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, klopfte jemand an die Tür. , gab Xavier geistesabwesend von sich, worauf die schwere Holztür geöffnet wurde und Rogue schüchtern in das Büro linste. Störe ich?, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie Logan erblickte. Nein, komm nur herein, bat der Professor und deutete Marie, sich zu setzen. 

Es geht um den Funkkontakt zu den anderen. Ich kann nur den Jet erreichen, aber nur Kurt hält sich derzeit dort auf. Ich kann Scott einfach nicht kontaktieren, berichtete sie und sah fast schuldbewusst auf den Boden. Auch das noch, seufzte der Professor und fuhr langsam in Richtung Fenster. Das frühe Abendlicht hüllte sein weises Gesicht in goldene Schatten. Ich habe Kurt alles erzählt. Er wird die anderen informieren, sobald sie zurückkehren. Leider ist das alles, was wir im Moment tun können, fuhr sie leise fort. 

Xavier nickte. Danke, Rogue. Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun? 

, sagte sie als sie bereits wieder aufgestanden war, Könntest du noch eine Zeit lang am Funkgerät warten, falls eine Meldung eintreffen sollte? Ich sorge dafür, dass du bald abgelöst wirst 

Das ist nicht nötig, Professor, ich kümmere mich darum, versicherte Rogue und machte kehrt. Logan sah ihr nach, als sie den Raum verließ und murmelte dann: Eifrig, eifrig die Kleine...kann ich mich auch auf irgendeine Art nützlich machen? 

Lange erhielt er keine Antwort von Xavier und gerade als er schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, überhaupt noch ein Wort aus dem nachdenklichen Mann herauszubekommen, sagte er: Allerdings. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du aufpassen könntest, dass die Kinder keinen Unsinn machen. Ich werde erneut versuchen, über Cerebro die Mutanten zu finden. 

Logan setzte sich in Bewegung, aber ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sagte er: Xavier wand sich ihm zu, Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht. Sie sind der einzige, der diesen Laden hier schmeißen kann Mit diesen Worten ließ er den verdutzten Xavier allein zurück. 

**X°x°X**

Das ist seltsam..., murmelte Scott. , fragte Ororo, die aufmerksam die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Ich habe absolut keinen Empfang auf meinem Handy...das ist merkwürdig...wir sind hier in der Hauptstadt, da muss es doch so etwas wie ein verdammtes Handynetz geben!, fluchte er in sich hinein und drückte verschiedene Tasten. Durch deine Verwünschungen verbessert sich der Empfang aber nicht gerade...Scott, jetzt leg doch das Ding endlich weg, forderte Storm genervt. 

Und was, wenn es Probleme gibt und man sich mit uns in Verbindung setzen will? Scott sah aus, als hätte er in letzter Zeit sehr wenig geschlafen. Auch sein Verhalten, die Anspannung in seinen Zügen ließen vermuten, dass mit ihm längst nicht wieder alles in Ordnung war, seit Jeans Tod. Scott, setz dich, sagte Ororo leise und zog ihn neben sich auf eine Bank. Was ist? Wir haben keine Zeit für Sightseeing oder Faulenzereien..., er war nervös, was ihr nicht entging. Was ist los mit dir, Scott? Du bist so...anders...so...übernervös...so hast du dich bei keiner Mission verhalten, also was hast du? 

Lange erhielt sie keine Antwort von ihm, sodass sie vorsichtig ihren Verdacht aussprach: Es ist immer noch wegen Jean, nicht wahr? Sie fehlt dir. 

Natürlich fehlt sie mir, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor, Aber das beeinflusst nicht meine Art zu arbeiten...es geht mir gut, Storm...wirklich 

Wirklich überzeugend war diese Aussage nicht für ihn, aber er würde ihr nichts dergleichen gestehen. Dieser Wesenszug erinnerte sie entfernterweise an Logan, auch wenn da sonst nicht viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden existierten. Dann lass uns weitermachen. Wir sollten den Kongress im Auge behalten., schlug sie vor und erhob sich wieder. 

, fragte er. 

Sie wand sich überrascht um: 

Ich habe sie geliebt. Von ganzem Herzen 

Ich weiß, sagte sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, Und das gleiche hat sie auch für dich empfunden, Scott... 

Er nickte knapp. Aber selbst seine Brille konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht vor ihr verbergen. 

_TBC..._

**X°x°X**


End file.
